One Week Bonding
by Andrea1402
Summary: "Daniel, seriously. You can't keep a lady waiting." Dan almost burst out laughing, "Seriously, Lady. You're more like a mass murderer princess than a lady." "Well Daniel, unlike you in not a insufferable prick." Dan Cahill and Natalie Kabra, both sworn enemies. One week may or may not change it. Sometimes, friendship can be found in the most little of places.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, This is my first 39 clues fic, hope you like it. First im a huge Natan supporter. Even if they will never be together, they should have a chance to be at least friends and hopefully more but well that wont happen. so this might be the fic, that would express my love for them_**

**^^^IMAPRINCESS^^^**

Dan Cahill sat lazily on his couch, his eyes partially closed. He was bored, thats what he was.

Amy had gone out with Jake and Ian. 'Good luck with that', he thought. Hammer had gone with Jonah on his world tour especially so they could do some physical action. Even Atticus had to go somewhere else, he had went to Harvard to volunteer as a member for their newest project.

Dan flipped through the channels, nothing came up to his liking. with all the shows about action, people getting killed, wild chases. Living a bit most of your life with that was quite boring when it came to TV.

He started reading a book but it never mattered to him, he would just scroll through it and still he would have it memorized in one snap. That was his problem.

He could hear his phone ringing, hopeful that some one called.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dan. I'm going to Paris for a while, Sinead, the boys and I are going to try her experiment there and hopefully finish it."

"So how long are you going to be gone?"

"A week."

"What, you kidding me right? you should and be probably kidding me now."

"Sorry, Dan but I think you could handle this on your own."

"But, Amy. Nellie and Fiske aren't here, you can't leave me alone, alone."

"Stop whining like a kid.. I thought about that and I asked someone to stay over with you."

"Whoop-dee do. Who is it, a maid, no is it a smart due or worse is it a clown."

"No, Natalie Kabra."

"The fudge, Amy. You know I hate that girl. If she even is a girl."

"Well she's alone too. So be nice, love you and take care."

"Yeah sure, what ever." He muttered ending the call.

Then he heard a loud honk that came from outside his door.

"DANIELLLL! You open this door right now."

Dan groaned at the sound of his full name and hopped off the couch. When he opened the door, he found his irritated cousin.

She had sunglasses on, a designer looking top with matching skirt and pumps.

"Daniel, seriously. You can't keep a lady waiting."

Dan almost burst out laughing, "Seriously, Lady. You're more like a mass murderer princess than a lady."

"Well Daniel, unlike you in not a insufferable prick. Now let me in or else, you'll have to deal with my dart gun."

Natalie shoved her way through and dragged almost 5 suitcases not including her purse, to her room. It was 2nd room to the left, she knew it by heart.

She quietly put her suitcases at the side and started unpacking. Pinks went with pinks, blues with blues, purples with purples. She neatly hung them in the closet also putting the boxes of designer shoes on the top shelves.

After finishing that, she took a bath. A long one at that, there was nothing else she could do in this hot America heat.

'The bath was wonderful' she thought and changed into more, casual outfits. It was a pair of deigned jeans, red doll shoes and a cold shirt. What followed was she went down to see her cousin, bored out of his mind.

"So, is this what peasant people call 'boredom'"

Dan looked at her, "Yeah, it is. "

For once, the Kabra anted to be a good person.

"Let's go for a bike ride."

Dan was shocked, his cousin. The evil wretch, the Kabra spawn. The daughter of the ruthless Isabel Kabra was asking him for a bike ride.

"Um sure, let's go then."

Dan and Natalie followed each other to the Cahill mansion garage and looked inside. Of course a lot of transports were there, from skate boards to segaways, from scotters to bikes from huge cars to small cars, name one they had it..

Dan sat on a blue bike, it was his style a bit rouge but smote, which Natalie chose a gold one encrusted with diamonds. Worthy to be called her absolute favorite.

"Race you too it?" Dan asked.

"You're one peasant." Natalie replied as they both sped off.

**^^^IMAPRINCESS^^^**

**_Please review, it would be could help to me if you would. If their OC i'd like to know if anything else is bad, i'd like to know. R&R _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, I'm glad you guys love my story. I'm sorry if there are any bad grammar or spellings. Please review and fav/ follow. im thankful to the people who reviewed. **_

_**To demigod39cluesfan - yes, i do believe if not a romance, a friendship would be proper.**_

**^^^IMAPRINCESS^^^**

Reaching the Boston park was a bit of a struggle for young Natalie Kabra. She wasn't physically unfit, believe me if she were, she'd be long gone in the clue hunt.

Her cousin had gone quite a distance already and was taunting her with his money egoistic face, as she says.

Dan was enjoying this, his cousin was far behind him. He started laughing. For once that girl who always thought she was the best. Who'd call him by his full name, even if she knew he hated it. That was wan he hit a lamp post and fell into the water.

He didn't know what to do exactly. When he resurfaced, he could hear a round of mocking laughter.

"I see, this is the all high and mighty Daniel Cahill, bike rider but never looks at where he's going."

Dan shook his head," If you had any guts to be my cousin then help me up."

Natalie's face twisted into a smile that had a smirk at the end. Dan could have sworn she looked like the grinch

"I'm not stupid, Danny Boy. I don't fall for the help me trick. you'd probably pull me in with you."

'damn' She isn't an idiot, then again she's a Cahill.

Dan pulled himself out of the water. He picked up his bike and started to catch up to Natalie.

"Hey, Cobra. Wait up dude." Dan said as he ran towards her.

She stopped and smirked evilly. "Come on then let's take a look around."

They went to the aviary, where Natalie purposely opened a bird cage and it literally pooed on Dan's head.

"Why you, Cobra." He said clenching his fists beside him.

"Be happy Daniel, I think that bird improved you hair. It was getting quite ugly anyways." Natalie replied an evil smile graced her lips.

"For the last time, it's Dan and no, my hair is fine." Dan grumbled. His eyes full of blood shot.

Dan ran after his cousin, the sun was setting in the Boston park. Making it quite hard to see. Natalie ran as well, she would never let Dan Cahill, he spoiled brat cousin, defeat her.

They chased each other up the hills, through the grass and the meadows. Only those who were in the Cahill family would understand why their stamina could last for 2 hours of running straight.

Natalie arrived at a stone fragment shaped strangely into a cliff, she started climbing it. Now fear came to her as she could see the bottom was grass and was safer that all the other cliffs she had climbed in her life time.

"Gotcha, now you are going to pay for what you did." Dan replied.

He never really thought how immature he was. How he let his temper go off, from one mocking Karba princess.

"Oh, really? What are you going to do, make me beg for forgiveness?" Natalie mockingly asked creating similar gestures to go with it.

"Of course not. I'll do this." Dan replied pushing his cousin. Sending her on to the right, not into the grass but into the cold freezing water.

"DANIEEEEEELLLLLLL" Natalie screamed, anger could be heard from her voice.

Dan ran but when he reached the bottom of the cliff, his senses did not give him an advantage he could feel a went hand on his ankle, soaking the fragile socks he had.

It pulled him in, into the water where his cousin, menacingly stood. Even soak Natalie's poise and grace was there, arms crossed, perfect eye brow raised and evil smirk was present.

"Now let's see who gets the last laugh."

For once, Natalie wanted to play dirty and not in a metaphoric way. She scooped up mud from the bottom of the pool, not caring about her designer nails or what would happen to her skin.

She flung it face flat into Dan's face. Dan was surprised, his prissy cousin was willing to play dirty. His face was now adorned by mud.

He let go of the saying 'only gays fight girls' well today he'd be one heck of a gay if that was the case. He went and pulled her hair.

Natalie growled at the tugging of her soaked hair. The cousins had a mud fight/ water fight and what ever fight until the locals called in the police.

Before they knew it, both of them were in the police office. They were in towels sitting not he benches as two police men looked at them.

"Im sort of disappointed. You two seem old enough to behave and still you go and have fights in the park?"

"It was his fault officer, honestly. I didn't know what to do. He provoked me. I have the right to defend myself." Natalie said her eyes pleading putting in all she learned in her Lucian training.

"Well, young lady. We need some authority, so we'd be assured to let you go."

Natalie sunk back into the seat her frown grew deeper.

"Careful Nat, frowns cause wrinkles." Dan said jokingly.

The british girl hit him hard in the arm, "Shut up you git, or else we'll never get out of here. Who are we going to call anyways."

"The only people in town. Uncle Alistair." Dan shrugged dialing the phone the cops had given him.

"Hello?"

"hello, this is Dan."

"Dan, my boy. What is it?"

"We're in the police, could you bail us out?"

"Why of course, but what i've recalled your sister isn't there."

"I wish she was instead I got the Kabra, the female one."

"I see, i'll be right there."

"Thanks."

A few minutes later, a limousine was parked outside Boston's police office.

Alistair stepped out regally even in his age, he managed to stand straight. Behind him stood 2 similar twin brothers.

"Ugh yes, im here for Dan Cahill and Natalie Kabra?" Alistair said politely

"Um sure, who are they to you?"

"They are my niece and my adopted nephew."

"So they aren't related."

"No not at all, the girl is my sister's child and the boy is my brother's adopted child."

"I see and who are these behind you?"

"They are my students, i've been teaching them some history."

The police nodded and the police watching Dan and Natalie let them go Alistair's eyes read to play and Dan understood.

"Uncle, Danny played awful tricks on me." Natalie said wrapping her arms around the old man's waist..

"I see, Dan. Stop playing tricks on your cousin." Alistair said full of authority. Authority he wanted for once in his whole life.

"But, uncle. Natty, started it first." Dan whined.

Both children started whining. Ned and Ted could barely hold their laughter in.

"Some spoiled kids you have there." The police man commented as they left the building.

"yes, thats why their parents left them with me."

As they were gone form sight,. Natalie screamed. "That was just absurd. Seriously uncle. you could have thought better."

"Well they bought it, now you both have to go back to the mansion. If not, i'm calling Fiske and Nellie and they would not be pleased if you guys weren't behaving."

Dan nodded and Natalie grimly agreed. Alistair gave both children a ride back to the Cahill mansion.

When they arrived Natalie immediately went to change her clothes, disgusted at her state.

Dan unzipped his jacket and threw it on the floor. He picked up the phone and ordered some chinese takeout.

Then he himself went to take a shower. He had just finished showering and changing when the door bell rung, A tall man with slit eyes and a chinese face gave him the bags and left.

Dan placed the food on the table. Placing one serving for him on the farthest side and the other on the other end for his cousin.

Natalie came down her hair in a perfect ponytail, she had silk pajama bottoms and a chanel top.

She sat down on her side and they both went in silence. After that they closed up the house, at the time they reechoed the stairs, Dan could swear he heard a faint "Goodnight" and he returned it. "Goodnight" and they both went to take their sleep

**^^^IAMAPRINCESS^^^**

_**Day 1 is finished 6 days to go everyone. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello, there people. Thank you so much for you reviews and favs. I am forever grateful. I'm worried about this chapter though, it seems very cliche'. If you'd like to tell me what you think, reviews are down there, don't worry I read every single on of them (not that I get a lot) and put them into consideration. Your support inspires me.**_

**^^^IMAPRINCESS^^^**

Dan woke up late in the morning as usual. He stretched his groggy muscles and went downstairs for breakfast. He was surprised to see Natalie, her hair in a neat ponytail and still in her pajamas.

There was food on their table. He would never expect that spoiled brat to cook.

"Did you do all that." Dan asked, his mouth watering at the food.

Natalie gave a scoff,"Of course not, I had mummy's old personal chef to do it. Now that you are here, why don't we have breakfast."

Dan couldn't argue with that logic. He sat on the table and started scarfing down, frankfurters, pancakes and a bowl of fruit. Natalie on the other hand was daintily picking one fruit by piece and popping it in her mouth, she cut he pancakes into triangles or squares and bit on her franks slowly.

What was different between these two were seen in plain sight. Dan was a boy who lived life to the fullest, not caring of what other people thought of him, was as reckless as any young boy. Natalie was a girl raised up to be a princess. She had poise and grace, she used to being under the public's eye and she aimed to please.

After eating Natalie stood up and went up to her room, well almost. A hand caught her wrist.

"You and I are doing the dishes." Dan told her sternly.

"Do I have to?" Natalie whined as she stared at her nails.

Her cousin nodded and pointed to the sink. Natalie gave a loud groan and trudged towards the sink, she dipped a sponge with only her thumb and pointer finger, Dan on the other hand was scrubbing the dishes clean.

"If you do that you won't get done." Dan replied putting back his dish on the first cupboard and left to go upstairs.

Natalie finally gathered up the courage to try, she grasped the sponge and even with disgust written on her face, scrubbed her plate clean. Finally she was done, she put back her plate not he cupboard just above Dan's

Suddenly a knock on the door was heard. She went and opened the door. To her surprise a young, dark skinned boy. With glasses and a smart attire was standing outside.

She lifted her eyebrow, "What do you want?"

Atticus Rosenbloom was amazed at the pretty girl had just seen at the door. His best friend sure had picked a pretty one.

"Can I see Dan?" Atticus replied ignoring the snobbiness in Natalie's tone.

Natalie gave him a nod and screamed, "DANIELLL, YOUR LITTLE FRIEND IS HERE!"

"LET HIM IN," Dan replied followed by the stopping of rushing water.

"Come in." Natalie said with a stickily sweet smile.

Atticus sat on his usual seat in the Cahill mansion. Natalie gave him a curt nod and went upstairs to take a shower.

Dan came down with a towel fresh in his head and in a new pair of jeans and a blue shirt.

"Hey there dude." Dan said giving the young prodigy a smile.

"Hey, man."

"I thought you were, volunteering at Harvard."

"Oh believe me I was and it was cool. Anyways, not the point. I came because I thought , you'd be lonely but I guess I was wrong."

Dan thought for a while, "Oh Natalie, yeah I haven't been alone for a while."

"She's pretty, dude." Atticus said admiringly.

"Woah, woah don't go there dude." Dan warningly said. His cousin might've a face of an angel, he could admit but her heart was as black as a demon.

"Nah, I won't go after your girlfriend." Atticus said with a smile.

Dan's jaw dropped, initial shock covered his face. "You don't think I, her me, we. No." He quickly said not even making sense.

"Don't be embarrassed Dan, i'm your best friend, I understand."

Dan was still dumbstruck."She, me. We don't, we're not arghhh." The Cahill mumbled.

At a right time, Natalie came down the stairs, perfect as usual. She had a pink shirt on, designer jeans and gold flats. She had her sling mini-purse and her hair was clipped back on one side.

"Daniel, I want to go shopping. If you won't come, then i'll just go." Natalie said as she walked out the front door.

"Don't forget to buy me skittles, Nat." Dan called after her.

Atticus looked at him strangely. "Dan, go on. I'm due to be back in a few hours, my lift is here. Go on and join her, It's a bit boring here anyways."

Atticus and Dan made their way outside where Natalie was walking towards the Cahill mansion's gate.

"Natalie, wait up." Atticus screamed rushing to the girl.

Dan annoyed followed him. When he arrived it seemed that Atticus has stuck a conversation with Natalie.

When they were done Natalie smirked at Dan, "Seriously Daniel, if you needed a wardrobe guide, I am here to help. I can't have an ugly cousin with me. It would simply be shameful."

Natalie grabbed nod of Dan's ears and started dragging him, "Owww, owwww, owwww. Let go." Dan pleaded.

He looked to Atticus who was waving goodbye, "You are so dead." he mouthed followed with an imaginary slit to his throat.

Natalie and Dan took a taxi and arrived at the nearest mall. Natalie's eyes sparkled at the many shops she usually went to in London. Usually Louis Vuitton, Chanel, Dulce Cabana, Juicy Couture, Ralph Lauren and Hollister. Sadly there wasn't any Hamptons to shop at.

Poor Dan was dragged into many shops where Natalie bought skirts, tops, leggings and shoes. His hands were full of shopping bags and shoes boxes.

The current store they were in Natalie was having trouble picking between a pink skirt or a purple skirt which were actually quite the same.

"Daniel, which one do you like, pink or purple?" Natalie asked.

Dan groaned, "I dunno, the pink one I guess."

Natalie cocked her head to the side examining the skirt. "Hmm, i guess you're right. Pink one it is."

A blonde sales lady approached them, "Excuse me miss but are you getting that?"

"Yes, I am." Natalie replied handing the sales lady the skirt and her credit card.

After the lady had swiped the card , she put the skirt in a shopping bag and gave it to Natalie, which she hung on one of Dan's arms.

"Miss, I think you should help your boyfriend, he looked tired." The woman said.

Natalie flashed her a bright smile, "Never mind him, he was born for that, right Daniel?"

Dan didn't reply he was to tired to argue, too numb to complain and to hungry to speak.

"Nat, i'm hungry. Let's eat." Dan whined.

Natalie thought about it and truly she was hungry. But where would Dan put her bags then.

"Don't worry Nat, i'll call the driver to take them right now. He wasn't there when you went so he's coming over now."

"Fine, fine. We'll eat when that driver of yours comes and gets my bags."

Dan jumped up in glee and dialed his phone. When Mr. Bentley arrived he handed it to the driver and requested them be left in the Cahill mansion.

Now you're asking why would they leave their house to some complete stranger. Well Mr. Bentley is a Madrigal as well, he is retired so he has nothing to do with the hunt, he is also one of Fiske's best friends.

Dan grabbed Natalie by the hand and dragged her to Nando's. Natalie sat down on a table while Dan ordered food.

Natalie picked on her nails as Dan came with two orders of Peri-Peri chicken.

Natalie gladly accepted and started eating. Dan looked confused.

"Um Nat, aren't you bugged eating Nando's?"

Natalie looked up to him, "Of course not, Niall loves Nando's and I for once agree with him. Ian would have some of it sent over to our house."

Dan groaned, " A directioner?"

"Proud one." Natalie replied.

He didn't ask any more questions after that. After eating Dan pulled Natalie this time to Abercrombie and Fitch.

"Daniel, I respect your hideous style but dragging me into this hell hole, doesn't really benefit any of us."

"Relax Nat, i'm just buying myself some hoodies." Dan went to the hoodies section and grabbed as many as possible.

He put them on the counter and pulled out a wad of cash for it. The sales lady gave him a smile and put them in a paper bag.

"Now that you're done with your measly shopping, let's find you some new clothes."

Natalie took dan to a haberdashery, or a shop for men. She pulled out several polos, shirts and sweaters.

"Here Daniel. put these on. You look really ugly in those."

Dan even if he was irritated, he wore came out in a white polo

"You're turning me into a British prep like you brother."

Natalie rolled her eyes, "Stop complaining. You look adorable."

Dan looked at her, his eyes wide, "You think, i'm adorable?"

"I think, all the people I dress are adorable."

Dan didn't let that go at all, "You think, i'm adorable."

Dan kept bugging her until they arrived home, well Mr. Bentley took them home.

**^^^IMAPRINCESS^^^**

**Day 2 down, I hope this day was good, anyways. The last few days will have a big suprise :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a bit short, and lame. Probably. Anyways I have a big surprise, DAY 3 is down and Day 4 will be their last Day in Attleboro. Where do you think their going? The first one to guess right will get a huge shout out in the story and a review for your story if possible.**

**^^^IMAPRINCESS^^^**

Natalie was walking around the Cahill mansion waiting for something to do. Since she found not much to do, she went to find her cousin. Wondering what would that measly peasant be doing at this time.

She found him, lounging in the game room, playing Skyrim on his Xbox.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Dan kept his eyes glued on the screen but still answered his cousin, "Playing Skyrim, you wouldn't understand."

Natalie was offended by the statement, "Excuse me Daniel but I could do better than you in any bloody game."

Dan shrugged and gave her the controller, "Try it, i'd like to see you try."

Natalie started playing the game, she was fairly good. Knowing the controls from her brother but lost because she wasn't familiar with the game.

"See, I told you. You wouldn't understand." Dan taunted getting back the controller and playing again.

Natalie rolled her eyes and went to the jacuzzi. She changed into her bathing suit and took a dip. For a few minutes it was warm and inviting but then it because as cold as ice.

She started shivering because of the cold, when she opened her eyes. She saw floating ice cubes in it. They started melting because of her anger, well that's just me but if you wanted know how angry she was, she could worst than Natsu Dragneel when he was all fired up.

"Daniel, I know you did this." She growled as she put a rob around herself.

She saw Dan laughing his pants off outside the door. She started growling, her face getting redder by the minute.

"Daniel, you have almost frozen me to death and now you dare laugh at me." Natalie said behind him.

Dan was surprised, he hoped his cousin wouldn't kill him with her dart gun which casually hung on the banister of the living room.

"Hey, it was all a joke huh, cows." He grinned giving her a hug.

Natalie pushed him away, "Shut up you blithering idiot." Then she stomped off far away where Dan couldn't see her.

So the rest of the day, went along as it usually did for the Cahill children. They didn't see each other at all. It was already dinner time and Natalie hadn't gone down.

Dan was getting worried, not that he admitted it. He looked around and found her on a couch, in the theater watching Rise of The Guardians.

"Literally, that? It's like a kids movie." Dan said making his cousin turn around.

"For your information, Daniel. The movie is for all ages and how can I help it Jack Frost is so hot." Natalie told him.

"There are hotter people than him." Dan replied sitting next to her.

"Who then?" She asked.

"Megan Fox and Sofia Vergara." Dan answered with a dreamy look on his face.

"Drop out of your Pervy head, git." Natalie scolded watching the movie.

When the movie was done Dan put Saw into the DVD. Natalie saw it and she started freaking out, "Are you daft, man. That is one scary movie."

Dan snorted, "Seriously, Natalie. What kind of person are you. Usually a lot of people would watch saw."

"You are one thick headed boy, fine let's watch it and let's see who doesn't hide in their trousers in fear." Natalie replied.

So in fact they did watch Saw and for both of them it didn't turn out well. Dan was screaming, literally when jigsaw would talk, Natalie actually won the bet because she closed her eyes and thought of her Chanel purse when the times got scary.

When the movie ended Natalie had a triumphant smirk on her face, "Now Danny, who's the coward now?"

"I am." He groaned."Ok one last movie, I think Dracula." He added.

Natalie nodded and they started watching the 2 hour long movie but they both fell asleep the half way.

When they woke up in the morning, beside each other. When Natalie opened her eyes, she screamed loudly. Dan heard the ear piercing scream and woke up as well.

"Oh my gosh, Why are you here, ok Danny. I'm charging you for harassment."

Dan looked horrified, "I'm charging you for invading my personal space."

Dan opened his phone and started whining to his sister and so did and Natalie abruptly stood up and walked away from each other.

**^^^LINE BREAK ^^^**

**BORing and suckish I know, R&R. Hope you enjoyed , hopefully. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

After eating breakfast Natalie and Dan got ready for another walk, because they didn't like each other and they were bored.

Dan has taken a shower and wore a red hoodie and some jeans with sneakers, he sat on the couch waiting for him cousin. 20 minutes passed and she still wasn't out. This made Dan quite impatient so he went to check on her.

When he arrived at her room, the first thing he did was knock, why? No for him it wasn't just simple manners, for him it was being enclosed in the fury of the person inside. He heard a come in, so he twisted the knob and went in.

He saw his cousin still brushing her hair, she was already dressed probably a long time ago and her hair was already dry, he groaned. 'Why, out of all men in this cursed world why me' he thought.

Natalie had done her hair thrice and she didn't know what to do with it, until she settled for a one sided braid. Which she was doing before her insolent cousin came in, well he did knock but he was so impatient.

"Come on Daniel, i'm barely done and you're already tired?"Natalie said pulling the bottom of her hair into the braid. she slowly tied it and stood up. "Come, on Danny, let's go."

Dan scoffed,"Really, that long for hair. I swear british people are really snobbish."

"You wouldn't know, being British is difficult but I manage to be a perfect one." Natalie said powdering her face in the mirror.

"Yeah right, being American is more to what you think." Dan replied.

"Well then, if you do think being American is hard, let's switch nationalities for a day, even our accents." Natalie taunted.

Dan thought for a while and then the thought YOLO, "You're on, cousin." He said holding his hand out.

Natalie took his hand and they shook in agreement. Natalie wet the Dan's closet and pulled out the british clothes she picked for him. "Anyways since, it is spring and it's fairly cold,i'll give you this polo." She said throwing him a white polo, "Oh, and this sweater." She tossed him a sweater, "And these pants." She threw a pair of cream pants. She also added some sneakers to go with it.

Dan frowned, this was one stupid outfit, "Seriously Nat, are you sure this is simple enough?"

Natalie stared at him, "Daniel, that is a simple as simple gets, most Bitish boys wear Armani shirts and those huge warm coats during spring,"

Dan rolled his eyes and got dressed in the bathroom. When he came out he looked British, now Natalie had to teach him the accent.

"Ok Danny, when you speak British, done exaggerate, like you're nickname perhaps. Here your full name is Daniel, "She said Daniel in American accent, "Quite far from your nickname which is Dan, so think of Dan and iel to it, you already said a British word."

Dan nodded, "Now as a Brit, you must love tea, lacrosse and polo. You must be cheery and proper. There's simply isn't another way." Natalie told him.

Then it was Dan's turn to lecture her. He went to her closet to find some America clothing. He picked up some knee high shorts that she had stuffed in the depths of her closet. He threw it at her and she sadly took it, then he found one of those shirts that had a tank top and over shirt and gave it to her. He added a pair of sandals.

Natalie changed into them in her bathroom, when she came out she looked more American than she was a Brit."Good, now I know you can do AMerican accent but don't drag you're British into it. Speak it like your main language."

"Americans like fast food and all those junky things you know we like, but remember we're not slobs."

After lecturing each other and last reminders they went outside. Dan really wanted to go and skateboard but it seems that British people don't like that. Natalie wanted to use a segaway but she couldn't because, there weren't any in America.

They both walked around, talking in their exchanged language. Dan was actually becoming comfortable with his borrowed language. That was until he heard the voices of his classmates behind him.

" that you?" A voice which Dan knew as Mark one of his good friends in school.

He took a deep breath and turned around to see Mark and Jess, both of his good friends looking at him in shock. He saw look at him, they were dressed in jeans and baggy shirts, he on the other hand was wearing a Polo and a a sweater.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Jess asked ruffling his brown hair. His gaze transferred to Natalie who was setting her eyes on a new Chanel back with a British design on it.

"Who is she?" Mark asked obviously pointing to my cousin who was missing her British styles.

Dan mustered up his courage and spoke in british, "She's a friend of mine Nat, please say hi to these young gentlemen."

Natalie gave a smile, an amused and mocking smile, "Hi, there i'm Nata- Nat. I'm asking Daniel, if he'd show me around." She said in perfect American.

Mark raised his eyebrow," How old are you? Where are you from? Why do you know Dan?"

"I'm 13, I'm from California and I know him because my brother dates his sister." Natalie replied.

"Wow, Dan. If you could have told me that my sister's boyfriend's sister was hot. I'd go ask Leanne right away."

Dan cleared his that, "Oh perish the thought, i'm knackered and Nat and I have to go and get her to her flight."

Jess smiled, "If your free, come hang out with us sometime Nat."

Natalie simply nodded and followed Dan to the airport. She was shocked to see the Cahill plane waiting for them, "Daniel, what is this?"

Dan shook his head, "Apparently Hammer and Jonah, wanted us to go and see Amy and Ian vs Jake, live so I supposed we should go."

"And you never proposed what I think?"

"Look Natalie, you and I we've been on a truce these past few days and for some reason I can consider you as a friend, not just a cousin taken for granted. So I suggest you suck it up and get your butt on this plane." Dan said in perfect british.

Natalie was impressed, "Ok."

Dan was ready to argue but her answer surprised him more, "Um ok sure." They both boarded to the plane, to Paris they shall go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Im sorry, i don't update. It's that I just don't have enough inspiration. Anyways this chapter has no romance and hopefully it is. **

**I'd like to acknowledge some review and stuff**

**to: whatdoesntkillumakesustronger - Hi there, this chapter is supposed to be stereotypical. It should sort of be, and Polo is a game where you ride a horse and play a game similar to soccer.**

**to: other fans- Thank you for your reviews and I hope to please you with a sweet little ending :)**

**^^^IAMAPRINCESS^^^**

The plane landed at exactly 8:00 in the morning Paris time. Dan and Natalie both had a good night's sleep and a lot of silence due to the fact that they were the only ones on the plane. Being young billionaires had their perks.

The green haired boy was playing on his PSP, obviously playing something Ninja related. Since for the whole week he hadn't been on video games much. Natalie was being her usual self. Buying outfits online and secretly charging them on Ian's credit card.

"The plane, has landed. Please unfasten your seat belts and exit the plain safely. Thank you flying with us." The intercom beeped out.

The cousins, well now friends headed out to see what was going on and found Jonah Wizard in a furry mustache and a tall hat. Hamilton Holt on the other hand was eating as many french Baguettes as possible.

Dan rushed to his favorite cousin, "Hey, Ham." He said holding out his fist for a fist bump.

Hamilton returned the bump and gave Dan a huge bear hug. "Hey, Dude. How was your week? Did she kill you?" He asked obviously talking to Natalie.

Jonah on the other hand took of his hat and and gave Dan a man shake. He opened his arms to hug Natalie but she just gave him a very unfriendly wave.

"Yo, Dawgs. We gotta get to my pad before the paparazo comes." Jonah said hurriedly obviously spying one of the paparazzi in the bushes.

So the Cahills went to Jonah's Paris mansion. As they entered the "PAD" as e calls it. They saw a huge screen TV showing Amy, Ian and Jake all leaning over Sinead's newest invention.

She says it was a gun that could be used multi purposely. It had a lazier, harpoon and all those smart stuff that neither of them really wanted to hear.

"Anyways, dudes. This is my spy Tv. you see ma cous Ham here planted a chip in the lab room. now we can see what fights these two boys will get in to." Jonah explained.

Natalie spoke up, "Jonah, could you get me some soda. I'm famished and I really don't wanna get up."

Jonah did what she said with A LOT of hesitation but still anyways he did it. Two hours had passed and still nothing happened.

It's as if, Ian, Jake and amy don't fight when their being watched and fight when their not. Natalie groaned as she twisted and turned impatiently in her seat."When is the fight going to start? This is boring. They've been standing there for no apparent reason."

Hamilton looked at her strangely. "Maybe, nothing is making them fight, no one is throwing insults and no moments so I guess they really are serious about that gun thing."

"Well, we want a fight. We'll get a fight." Dan said evilly.

"What you planing, bro?" Jonah looked up from his sunglasses.

"I think we should start the fight ourselves. Now listen. Natalie and I will get Ian to think Jake is messing with him. While you two mess with Jake. Once they're mad at each other, Amy will be like a goody goody and boom a fight." Dan finished triumphantly.

"I'm impressed Daniel, you made a plan with your small brain." Natalie insulted as she stood up from the couch to get a refill for her soda.

Dan just rolled his eyes and the Cahills started to put their plan in action. Amy and the others were at the top of the eiffel tower. Now Dan and Natalie were slowly and carefully trying to make their way to Ian. They found a spot near a wall where they could hide and hit Ian quite well.

Dan reached into his bag to reveal a nerf gun, the ones with tiny pellets. He started loading them and was ready to fire at Ian's neck.

"Um, Daniel. Do you think that's safe. We only want a playful fight not a blood bath right?" Natalie whispered nervously.

"Chillax dude, I'm sure the all mightily boy cobra could stand a few pricks." Dan replied and fired.

Ian felt a sudden pain hit his back. He looked around and saw no one so he brushed it off.

Hamilton and Jonah were trying to get Jake to be saw Natalie and Dan successful in their first try so they tried throwing something at him. Soon enough after many attempts Ian and Jake finally got mad at each other, with both Sinead and Amy bending down, well who else would be the culprit right?

Jonah and Hamilton made their way back to Natalie and Dan. They then hurriedly went home to see what would happen. Ian and Jake had their foreheads pressed together.

"How dare you hit me, you American." Ian said though gritted teeth.

"How dare I, look here Pretty Boy. You are obviously getting on my nerves." Jake said clenching his fists.

After 30 minutes of exchanging insults and huge sarcasms. Finally Jake punched Ian in the nose. Ian fought back and kicked him in the butt.

The Cahills back in the house were screaming and betting. "Ian is definitely going to win this." Natalie said triumphantly obviously proud of her brother.

"No, Jake is. He's so strong." Dan protested.

Then they were arguing. Cahills+Arguing=Chaos. So that's were i'll leave you know. Maybe the next time it'll be better. The week is almost over. watch out for very important last 2 days on ONE WEEK BONDING

^^^IAMAPRINCESS^^^

No this isn't the end of the story, not yet. We still have 2 days. Two lovey days stick by it and I hope I don't disappoint Reviews help me a lot so if you would be so kind as to review even just a word i'd be very glad to read it


	7. Chapter 7

**Since a lot of you wanted romance though this was supposed to be a friendship with a developing/side romance, I will make it a romance is my attempt at romance, i'm sorry if I suck It's just that I aim to stay true to the series' portrayal of the characters so for some reason no matter how meant to be Dan and Natalie are their personalities are hard to find a romance for, they don't have much love life. Anyways this is the second to the last chapter, tomorrow I will hopefully post the last chapter plus a little amian/Hamnead or whatever I want short story as the ending story.**

**^^^IMAPRINCESS^^^**

The next morning, all the Cahills were in Jonah's house. Let's just say, all secrets have to be broken. Now a silence fell between the family as they ate. Then they carried on to their daily endeavors.

Amy and Sinead went back to training. Usually with the punching and the kicking. Jonah went song writing playing keys on the piano usual disturbing other Cahills. Hamilton was working out as usual. It had been a while before he had last worked out. Ian was reading a novel on the couch quietly while Jake walked around obviously bored but not the one to complain.

The only thing out of the ordinary was the two youngsters outside in the city of France. Natalie and Dan had proposed a full truce, no insults, no arguments and certainly no sarcasm. Natalie agreed to it because she was impressed with his maturity especially when times got hard and Dan was brave enough to ask her for a truce without asking her in a date like way.

So both of them were sitting at a french cafe' planning the itinerary for the day. Natalie held the map in her hands and sipped on the french tea she had gotten. Dan on the other hand was playing Ninja saga on his phone, while he ate his bagel which he overloaded with cheese.

"Ok, Dan. I propose we go to the Notre Dame first." Natalie said. Dan looked up from his game to give a comment, "Yeah but isn't that place like haunted or something. I mean Frollo did die there. Have you ever watched The hunchback on DVD and blueray?"

Natalie shook her head, her mouth opened itching for an insult but instead she smiled. "No, I haven't on television, but I have in the opera where, mu-Isabel took us." She said stumbling on the last words.

"Well sure, then let's go see an old church." Dan said getting up and paying the waitress.

Then they left for the old site. The cathedral was exquisite for Natalie and looked like a huge broken down building for Dan.

"Isn't it gorgeous Dan?"She exclaimed.

"You sound like Amy." Dan told her as they went in.

Inside you could see the Cathedral's unique inside. Such as Gargoyles and the Gallery of kings.

"Say, Nat. Don't you think the Janus left any thing here, it seems like a work of their art."

Natalie shook her head. After a long tour much to Dan's dismay they headed off to Medici Fountain one of the most romantic fountains in Paris.

"This is the most romantic fountain ever, as it says in the guide book." Natalie said as she read from the book.

"Amy and Ian should both be here, they need much Romance as possible in their lives." Dan replied as she circled the fountain.

"Oh gosh, you are so right. I mean like they always end up doing the same thing like. "It's ok Love, i'm here." and Amy just go all blushing red." Natalie complained.

"Yeah, they sound like clowns. I'm never getting a girlfriend."

"Oh, why not? You seem, um able to keep one."

"Girls are clingy. I mean I have 3 women in my life and they all are a pain."

"Really? 3 who are they? You sound like you can get that much."

"Amy, Nellie and You." He replied and sounded so casual.

Natalie was shocked that she was in that selection. "Why am I in that batch?"

Dan's cheeks started to pink, "Well you are the only girl I've been close to. You see, I love games, all men my age love games i'm freaking 13 and I don't have time for girls. But well you're the only girl my age who ever talks to me. Well you usually insult me but still you are kind of irreplaceable in my life. You sort helped me in the clue hunt and stuff."

"Well, i'm glad to have a place in you're life even if I do sound like a tragic and yet clingy girl." Natalie replied. She was cool outside due to her years of Lucian training but inside she was flustered and confused. "Come on let's go, we need to go to more places."

She and Dan awkwardly left for the Canal-St. Martins. "This is where Paris get's their water, and where their wares are being unloaded."

They took a walk around the Canals, That was until Dan fell into the canal itself. Natalie started laughing. "Oh, look it's Dan. The boy who fell into the canal. Does it feel well cousin?" She asked.

Suddenly a hand dragged her in. A frown graced her lips as she looked at her cousin. "What's wrong Nat. Can't handle a little water."

"You tell me." Natalie replied as here frown turned into a smirk and splashed water in his face. Then she started running, far away but no she got caught and got spun around.

"Dude, when did you get that strong?" She asked.

Dan was hurt, his eyes turned to slits," Are you saying I'm a wimp?"

"You were like a year ago." Natalie pointed out.

"Hey, I grew. I'm freaking 13 and I don't yak shit from anybody."

"Ok, I understand what you just said. I think." Natalie replied and looked down. Dan still didn't let her go. Was this day getting awkward or was it just her. "Um, Dan. You can let go of me. I'm a bit uncomfortable."

"Ummm. Yeah right sorry." Dan flushed.

Natalie gave him a genuine smile. "It's alright."

They went to a shop, due to Natalie not wanting to go far. They bought some clothes at a near by shop. Then they had lunch at a local cafe'. Then the afternoon settled so they took a walk on the Champs-Elysees.

So they walked on the most popular and romantic street in all of Paris. Natalie was walking extra slow, well actually she was really tired.

"Come on, Natalie." Dan said pulling her by the hand.

n

Natalie pulled her hand out of his. "Dan, I can walk you know. Just let me like rest. You made us do speed lunch and made me run a few blocks just like chillax dude, I haven't been in shape since the hunt."

Dan thought for a moment. "Get on my back."

Natalie wrinkled her nose, obviously in disgust. "What? No way, I will not let you carry me. The shame and my reputation."

Dan's face turned into this emoticon -_-. "Seriously, no one will see you and we still have one freaking destination. Remember I payed for this and hey, we're cousins. No one will give malice to us."

"Ok fine but only this once." She replied dangerously. She climbed up on his back. "Now run, you git. Run."

HE ran and he knew she didn't weight so much but still she put extra weight on just to throw him off.

He'd gotten a few meters away. He gave up, "Okay Fine, I guess offering was wrong."

"Damn, right." Natalie replied.

So they started walking again, with Dan's arm wrapped around her shoulder. His excuse was he was really tired and he needed support. So that's that, they walked around looking at the trees and stuff.

The people around them were looking at them. Most of them whispering how cute they were.

"Oh, Harold. Look at those youngsters down there. Why can't you be that sweet." An old woman told her husband.

"Mary, I'm sixty-five and you expect us to be like that?" Her husband replied.

Whispers creeped Dan out. They were things he heard or the knew he heard when his parents died. The sun was dying out on the street and Dan was already hungry so he suggested to go buy something.

They went to the nearest convenience store and Dan bought them crepes and other french food he found.. He also bought a blanket.

Natalie sat on the swiveling chair waiting for her cousin to come back from the counter. He was in front of her now, holding a blanket and a plastic of food.

"Come on Nat, is there any other frenchie place here?" He asked her.

Natalie racked her brain for a possible place. Then she got it. The Arc de Triomphe. The arc was one of the Lucian's work. Yes the arc was now accessible to the people of the world but Lucians had found a way to keep most of their secrets. The terrace on top would show Paris but there was another secret. There was a secret room hidden by the best technology from other's for Lucians only.

"Of course, come one Daniel, we have the Arc de Triomphe." She said pulling his hand.

When they arrived there, Dan headed for the lift but Natalie pulled him back by his collar. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the lift?" He said.

"Nope, we take the short cut." Natalie dragged him to the side of the Arc that was partially hidden from view. Especially now that it was dark, it was easier for them to get up.

Natalie started patting the wall for the Lucian activated pad. She found the right block and entered the password. a door opened with a red and gold lift.

"Come on, then. Let's go." Natalie told him.

So they rode the lift up to the secret room which had a balcony that stretched over Paris. Better than the Terrace above.

Dan spread the blanket and they started eating, there was a comfortable yet awkward silence between them both. After that they both cleaned up obviously so that the Lucians wouldn't kill them both.

Natalie looked over the city of Paris and she would think about her mother. Even if she was an evil, ruthless and cold blooded woman, she still was her own flesh and blood. Without her knowing she was tearing up. She flimsily wiped them away.

Dan noticed the tears in his cousin's eyes and of course he had to ask. "Hey Nat, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about her." Natalie replied grimly her face was dark. Dan knew who her was, it was Natalie's evil, cunning and one shit load of ruthlessness. Natalie had been scary and dangerous, Ian was smart and sunning, imagine what Isabel would memories in the gauntlet pour back into his memory, not that he forgot at all.

"Hey, you know what. Even if she was some looney-psycho she still was your mom. At least you had one right? What do you think I feel. I never knew my parent that well and now they're gone." Dan told her with a smile.

"Tell me though, how do you stand it. Parentless, no one who could be there for you. While the other kids have their mothers and fathers picking them up from school. Someone you could call on your phone to bug you every single minute of your life." Natalie replied shakily her tears truly falling like rain.

"Well, I used to not think about that because it was sad. But I now realized that there are people who love me. I have Fiske, Nellie, Amy, Uncle Alistair, I have Sinead, Atticus, Jake even though he hates my guts, I have Hammer and Jonah. I have the Holt sisters and I have you so for some reason, even if most of those above mentioned people kind of want to skewer me on a stick, still you know I still know they're there." Dan pulled her into his embrace as her crying became louder.

"She shot me, she ruined both Ian and my lives. If she just didn't take that stupid serum I would still have a mother, even though ruthless at least she wasn't so evil. You know I feel bad for what she did to others, I know I should hate her but I can't, And Ian, Oh my gosh Ian. He tries to blame himself for where we are now. He regrets doing the good thing but I try to convince him that what he did was right." She muffled into Dan's shoulder.

"It's ok you know, Ian. He's a pretty cool dude. I think, he asked me to ask my sister out for him. Which was lame but it worked. He's a good guy and i'll be glad walking Amy down the aisle to him." He said stroking her back.

Natalie looked up to him and kissed him. That's right she kissed him square in the mouth. And Dan kissed her back but it was just a sweet kiss and Natalie pulled back slowly and punched him in the gut.

"Ow, what was that for?" Dan asked clenching his now hurting abdomen

"That was to remind you that, that kiss meant nothing." Natalie replied.

Dan's pained expression turned loopsided."No, you wanted to kiss me."

"Please, it was just caught up in the moment." Natalie insisted as she rolled her eyes.

"Really, I know you like it." Dan teased.

"Come on cousin. Let's go home. You wouldn't want Amy to go berserk would you?" Natalie told him.

So both Cahills went home as they arrived at Jonah's pad, they didn't want to get caught so both of them had excuses.

Natalie rung the bell on the door. She was glad that she left those shopping bags in the bushes, she picked them up and looked like she'd gone shopping. Dan on the other hand acted so casual it seem that nothing had happen between them.

Jonah had opened the door and was shocked to se both of them standing casually at the door. "Amy, Ian. They're here and they sort of seem fine."

Amy and Ian both worriedly emerged from the hall and went to hug their siblings respectively.

"I thought you guys weren't coming home, much worst we thought you two would be on a date." Amy ask ruffling her brother's hair.

Both Dan and Natalie burst out laughing. Natalie rolled her eyes, "Oh Amy, don't be silly. Me go out with that brother of yours. He couldn't even keep a fish how could he ever go out with any one especially me."

"Yeah Amy, why would I go out with the she Kabra.I mean do you think I would do suicide for her?" Dan spat out.

"Why you, ungrateful American." Natalie said holding out her dart gun.

"Why me, Why you you posh sassy little Brit." Dan answered his fists clenched ready to punch.

Amy and Ian held them both back before they would kill each other, or so they thought.

"Natalie, Dan. Thank goodness you both are here now let's eat." Hamilton pleaded weakly as he emerged from the dining room. So the Cahills + Jake ate their dinner with silence.

When dinner was over, every dish clean, every door locked and everything tucked away. everyone went to bed. On their way tot heir bedrooms which were on the opposite halls Dan and Natalie shared a hug which they both claimed was nothing just the spur of the moment. These people seriously. Anyways so that was the last day for the Cahills + Jake in Paris. They were going back to Attleboro for a reunion which wouldn't last very long.

**^^^I AM A PRINCESS ^^^**

**Hope You liked this, its not the best but I tried some how. And yes these are all historical facts about France. If you hate it or like it please review please, you can be mean just not like rude it's ok with me.**


End file.
